The Two Ninetales
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: In a clan of many Vulpix and Ninetales there is a homosexual couple. When their adopted daughter goes on a trip, they take the time to have some fun. YAOI m/m gay pokemon sex.


One shot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note

I am bi myself but as for the current moment I only will be writing YAOI lemons. I have never been with a woman and have doubts that I ever will as my current mate is amazing even though distance has kept us from doing anything physical with the other so far.  
This is a YAOI lemon, which in laiman's terms means gay explicit sex between, in this case, two willing conscenting (fictional) partners.  
If you are offended by such content or otherwise are prohibited or are uncertain about reading such a story, please close this document.  
This particular fic is rather short as there really isn't a plot that needs developed. The two Pokemon love each other so they mate.

With all of that said, please enjoy the work.

"Not bad, not bad."  
A Ninetales was standing in the forest medow along with a younger Vulpix. The Vulpix just happened to be the Ninetales' adopted daughter.  
The ninetales worked training the younger Vulpix of the clan to count, develope logic skills, hunt, make wise life desisions and much more.  
The other five Vulpix under his mentorship had taken their break for lunch. He was working a little extra with his daughter as she would be gone for the weekend to spend some time away from the forest, something the Ninetales encouraged.  
The younger Vulpix heard a snapping twig and immediately assumed an attack posture.  
'Good, good!' Eric, the Ninetales, thought to himself.  
Out from the thick bushes emurged Eric's mate, Joeseph.  
The fact that Eric and Joeseph were the only gay couple in the clan made some of the older clansfolk nervous. Tradition was that a male Ninetales was to be with a female Ninetales preferably, but if not at least the male Ninetales or Female Ninetales should take an opposite gendered Pokemon of some other species.  
The clan leader, a very elderly female, understood the couple's effection for each other and decreed that they might stay and be considered normal among the clan.  
"Hi Joeseph!" Eric said in a delighted tone.  
"Hey Eric!" The Ninetales said equally thrilled at their meeting.  
"Wish I could stay, but I've lost one of my charges. Better find em. Hope he hasn't gone and got himself in trouble." Joeseph continued.  
"Who ya talkin about, Jake?" Eric asked curiously.  
"Yes indeed." Joeseph replied.  
"Figures. He'll be OK." Eric said to the other Ninetales.  
"Alright daddy, can I take a break for lunch now?" Eric's daughter asked, not wining.  
"Sure. I am proud of you, you know that?" Eric said admiringly.  
"I know daddy." She said, bounding back toward camp.  
Eric scanned the area and then followed his daughter back to camp.

Several hours later, around an hour before dusk, Eric and Joeseph were walking through the quiet forest. Eric had not resumed the training after the lunch break of the younger Pokemon as they then whent with Carla, another Ninetales of the clan.  
Eric had been told to hunt for the clan some food. When Joeseph returned with Jake, Eric invited him to come along.  
After hunting for about 45 minutes, they had collected much pray and felt satisfied with their work.  
Instead of going back to camp, Joeseph walked toward the darker section of the woods. Eric and Joeseph had been walking side by side through the entire hunting expidition except for when they made the kill.  
"Camp's back that way, you know." Eric said. It wasn't really necessary, of corse Joeseph new this.  
"I know, but we aren't going back just yet." Joeseph said.  
They walked deeper in to the forest, mostly silent, basking in the presence of the other.  
Eric rubbed up against Joeseph effectionately as they continued, giving him a quick lick on the ear.  
The other fox Pokemon twitched in surprise and nipped Eric's ear effectionately.

Finally, Joeseph stopped. They were in a very dark section of the woods with little noise and no intellegent creatures around.  
Joeseph nuzzled Eric's neck effectionately.  
Eric realized in a second why they were here. They were going to mate.  
Eric had been rather hoping to mate the cute nine tailed fox Pokemon while their daughter was gone.  
He licked Joeseph's neck. The other Ninetales licked Eric's neck. They began licking all over the other.  
Eric took the initiative to start licking lower. He gently pushed Joeseph on to his back and began to lick the cute fox's chest.  
Joeseph emitted a "Niiiiiiine" of pleasure as his mate's toung licked all over his chest.  
Eric's member had long ago came out of it's sheeth and he could see Joeseph's foxhood as he licked hungrily.  
Eric moved lower and reached his mate's belly and began licking it.  
Joeseph was moaning in ecstasy as he felt his mate get closer to the part of him which really needed attention.  
Eric continued licking for a little bit before moving to the lower half of the fox's stomach and to the area directly above the sheeth.  
He considered breefley the idea of teasing his mate but he decided against it. He was too hungry for the near future.  
He moved lower and licked the other fox's member.  
Fire came from Joeseph's nose and open mouth at the long awaited pleasure.  
Eric licked at the member again. He began to lick it and suck it lovingly. Joeseph was moaning louder than before at the entense fealing.  
The lust was so strong in the air it seemed tangible, but there was also love. And although the lust was powerful, the love was just as great.  
Eric sucked the whole of the shaft in to his mouth and licked and suckled at it.  
When he felt that Joeseph was near climax he pulled his mouth away and assumed the posture of a receptive mate.  
His ass was presented in all its glory to Joeseph who didn't waste a second.  
"You're so amazing Eric." Joeseph said as he stood up.  
Joeseph began to mount Eric and slide his penis in to the awaiting entrance.  
The hole felt warm and welcoming to the dominating Ninetales. Also a bit tight. They had not found time to please each other for a while now.  
Joeseph thrust hard into his mate's cavern and Eric's moan of pleasure rang through the silent forest.  
"G-give it tooooo ... me." Eric moaned.  
Joeseph began to thrust faster causing his mate to moan louder and longer with the mighty pleasure they both enjoyed.  
Eric was experiencing true ecstasy. Not only was he experiencing great pleasure from his sensative ass, but he was also doing it with the only one he loved in this way which made it even more heavenly.  
The submissive fox Pokemon could not help but push backwards, grinding against his hard working mate.  
Joeseph licked and softly bit at the back of Eric's furry neck. The dominate male knew he was nearing orgasm and was trying to prolong the experience for as long as possible.

He thrust into Eric's anus one last time, this time staying deep within the cavern rather than coming back out for another thrust.  
Eric moaned as he felt the dominate male's dick deep inside of him.  
They were now both experiencing true tangible pleasure. Joeseph's seed squirted torrents into Eric's hole.  
Eric's dick was fully erect and all this time had periodicly discharged precum on to the ground below.  
Joeseph moved his front paws to massage Eric's member. Joeseph lifted his head in the air as his orgasm finished.  
Joeseph kept jerking off Eric and the submissive fox Pokemon soon came, his cum poring down to the leaves and grass of the forest.  
The two males, tired from their actions, fell into the awaiting void of darkness that is unconciousness.

This is my first lemon. Please write a review and tell me what you think. I am not the best speller and I am certainly not the best with punctuation and grammar. I do try.  
I don't know if anyone is interested in beta reading for me, but if you are then you can send a personal message.  
I will not identify my name or other fanfiction account as those stories I wish to remain untainted by my gay-pokephilia works.  
If you want more from me, you may simply write a review. If people like my writing, that's good to know! If people like my writing but have serious constructive criticism then that is also good.  
If you flame...I know Charles Manson personally. Good al Charlie.  
All the best! 


End file.
